Maglor's Shame
by Angels Have Gone
Summary: Maglor - the most sensitive of the Fëanorian children, in my opinion - reacts to the recovery of Maedhros from his torment.
1. Unexpected News

I've become fond of Maglor and often wondered his reaction to Maedhros's recovery. He seems more sensitive than his brothers... I think he might have put aside his pride. Please read and review.

-A

Maglor's Shame

The heavy parchment fell to the stone floor and for a moment, Maglor stared at nothing.

Maedhros was alive.

In his heart he had known, had prayed for it, and yet fear had locked him in place and he had done nothing. For fifty years Maedhros had suffered and he had done nothing. Grief tore at him, and yet in the same moment he wished to shout at the sky in his joy. Before he was thinking clearly, Maglor was packing, preparing for a journey to Mithrim. He needed to see his brother, all pride and pretence forgotten.

For half a moment Maglor paused, realising suddenly that he was no longer King of the Noldor, and relief swept through him. A small harp, his favourite, was tucked away tenderly amongst his things.

"My lord? Where are you going?"

"Maedhros lives. I am going to see him." 

It may have been unheard of for the sons of Fëanor to forget their pride, even for the love of a brother, but Maglor had always been different; always been his mother's son.

The journey was swift - Maglor spared no rest until he had reached Mithrim. Humbly he had gone before Fingolfin, ready to plead with his uncle to lay eyes upon his brother. He was shown pity, and after thanking him graciously, Maglor was led off by Fingon. For a few moments the estranged cousins walked in silence, all the while Maglor tried to think of something to say that would properly impart his gratitude for Fingon's bravery.

"Fingon-"

Maglor paused when they came to a closed door, realising that his brother lay on the other side. Fingon looked to him with soft eyes that held no trace of scorn, or arrogance, or disapproval. _We should have remained friends through this_, he mused to himself, feeling the pang of regret. Remembering that he had meant to say a great many things, he started with a quiet, "Thank you."

And that was as far as he managed to get ere Fingon pushed the door open, revealing Maedhros upon the bed. Maglor was struck speechless, even when a comforting - understanding - hand rested upon his shoulder. A glance was exchanged between the two, a weak smile, and then Maglor slipped away, sitting in a chair set beside his brother's bed.

Almost timidly he took Maedhros's left hand between his own, noting with the sting of tears that the right hand had been cut off. His brother had been robbed of one of his greatest tools.

_Because of me._


	2. Healing Song

Part two. Please read and review. Inspired by the artwork seen here.

  

-A

Maglor's Shame 

part II

Maglor was unaware that he had fallen asleep until he woke again, opening his eyes quickly and lifting his head. It was then that he realised Maedhros was looking at him. Grief, pain, relief, joy, guilt... all of them swirled beneath the surface and Maglor could not hold his tears at bay any longer. Closing his eyes, he lifted Maedhros's hand, pressing knuckles to his forehead as he bowed his head and wept.

"Forgive me," he whispered. 

Not expecting an answer, Maglor allowed the uncertainty of fifty years to leave him in a flood. "Forgive me, Maedhros..." he pleaded again. He needed his brother's forgiveness, because he knew that he would never forgive himself. Sniffling, Maglor lifted his head when Maedhros's hand pulled from his own, resting lightly on his head. Thin fingers tucked back loose ebony strands. Maedhros was smiling at him.

"Forgiven... always forgiven."

His voice was almost painful to listen to, a shadow of its former strength, but Maglor cherished it. Exhausted, Maglor rested his head again against his brother's side, taking comfort in his nearness and offering what he could in return.

"Will you sing for me, Maglor? I remember when we were young, and you would sing for me while I practiced letters... to keep me from yelling at Celegorm and Caranthir when they got too loud. Sing for me now, brother? It has been too long since I last heard..."

With nothing more than a mute nod, Maglor retrieved his harp. Fingertips began to flow over the strings - he knew them as intimately as he knew himself; as he knew Maedhros. Without question he launched into a song they both had known since childhood, his fair voice somehow adding to it. As he sang, he changed it to suit his needs, to comfort his brother. 

For so long he had not the heart to sing, but now the melody flowed from him easily and he sang with his heart - for his brother.              

Please read and review.


End file.
